Home Movies
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: The whole Pack is at Stiles' house for another Puppy Bonding session...type...thing! But what happens when they start watching a few home movies and they stumble across one that no one knew existed? How will Derek and Stiles react to finding out they have known each other longer than they first thought? Will these home movies prove to make or destroy any relationship between them?


**Authors Note: ****HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Wolfy,Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human).

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: like everyone else, I have no idea what Stiles' real name is, so I'm going along with what everyone else puts :) and I've made his middle name up XD**

**Also, I made up Derek's dad's name :) **

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

So, summer vacation, 2012. Could there be a better time? I mean, my birthday was in the summer, we had three months off, no school, no homework! Nothing sounded better! What was nice was, Scott and I had other people to spend time with, instead of sitting around and recycling old conversations. Not that I didn't like hanging with my best pal, it was just...it was nice to have new people. Especially people we had gotten close to ever since the whole Pack started coming together.

That's why I found myself with a living room full of six werewolves – Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd – and three other humans – Allison, Danny and Lydia. I don't know why my house was being used as a gathering place, since we had fixed up the Hale house during the winter break, but it was fine. It was just nice not to be alone while dad worked all kinds of crazy hours. But how we started going through the home movies that were on the shelf, I had no idea!

"How come you have so many?" Allison asked, giggling a little.

"Mom loved to film things." I replied. "So did dad, sometimes. He used it as revenge for all the shots she got of him."

"Can we watch some?" Isaac wondered, looking up from where he was lying on the floor.

"I don't..."

And cue puppy eyes. And not just from him, but from Scott too! In fact, pretty much all of them – apart from: Derek, Boyd and Jackson – were using them against me. Which really wasn't fair, because that look was, like, my kryptonite! _Though_, it was _my _superpower, since I could couple that with the fact that I could force myself to cry at any given time. It worked wonders when I was a kid...

"You guys are going to be the death of me one day..." I mumbled, sighing. "Fine, put one in."

Isaac pretty much flew towards the DVD playing, inserting the disc he had a hold of. As soon as the main menu came up, I hit play of the remote, leaning back against the edge of the sofa, waiting to see which one would play. I had seen these all a thousand times and as soon as one played, I would know what others were on there. The first thing to come up on screen was the date of the video...that gave away _a lot_.

**August 26th 1995 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

"_Say hi, honey." John chuckled, pointing the camera at me._

_I looked up from where I was watching our son, grinning at John. He had insisted that we record this moment. _

"_John, please. I look dreadful; get that camera away from me." I laughed, looking back to our beautiful baby boy._

"_Oh, come on, Claudie." John persisted, not able to stop smiling. "We need to save this moment. You never know, he might want to watch this when he's older."_

"_I hope not."_

_The baby in my arms moved in his sleep, his tiny hand clenching softly in the air, before unfolding. He was perfect. My perfect little boy. Just perfect. Carefully, trying not to wake him, I pressed my lips to his little forehead. He was just so tiny! It amazed me at how tiny he was, fitting perfectly in the space between my hand and elbow. _

"_We still need a name for this little guy." John mused, softly. "Still want to use..."_

"_I do." I interrupted. "Do you?"_

"_Of course, honey. Kind of suits him, huh?"_

"_It really does. Genim Alexander Stilinski. Perfect. Just like him."_

**May 31st 1996 – John Stilinski's POV**

"_Come on, Genim. Walk to mommy." Claudia called, gently, from one side of the living room._

_Genim was already nine months and five days old. Time had gone by so fast. Claudia and I had wondered where time had gone from when we brought him home till now. I remembered when Claudia first told me she was pregnant. I was so excited – I was going to be a dad! And now, here he was. My son. Claudia was amazing with him, she had taken to motherhood like breathing, it came so naturally to her. It was harder for me to get into the role of 'dad', but as time went on it was getting easier. I hated going to work in the morning, always wanting to be at home with the pair of them, but somehow I managed to drag myself away and head to the station, looking forward to when I could come home. It was always days like these – my days off – that I looked forward to the most._

"_Come on, walk to mommy." Claudia smiled._

_Genim looked up at her from across the room, grinning when he saw her. Yeah, he was a mommy's boy, definitely. Our son started to crawl over, but as that started to slow, we notice he was starting to stand up. Claudia and I watched, anxiously, hoping that today would be the day; the day that our son took his first steps. _

_Genim, wobbly, got to his feet, holding onto the coffee table he was near, standing side on to Claudia. He was still grinning, giggling slightly. Shakily, he stepped closer. This continued slowly until he reached the end of the table. Claudia and I were already grinning that he had made it this far, but this was the moment of truth. Genim looked from the coffee table, then over to Claudia. His smile widening, he let go of the table before running over to his mom, collapsing into her arms. Claudia and I grinned madly, her dark brown eyes shining with tears of joy. _

"_He did it! John, he did it!" Claudia gushed, kissing our giggling son. "Oh, Genim! Well done, baby." _

_Where was the time going?_

**June 26th 1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

_Genim was now two years and ten months old. He had already started to talk, just babbling away, bless him. Genim loved to talk. Once you got him started, you couldn't stop him. And I encourage that. I loved hearing what he had to say, and he didn't have to be ashamed because he loved to talk so much. _

_Even Scott McCall, his best friend and son of my friend Melissa, said that he talked a lot. Scott couldn't actually pronounce Genim's name, so they came up with the nickname 'Stiles'. I was really the only one that called him Genim anymore, but that was fine by me._

"_Mommy, mommy!" a small voice yelled._

_Genim came running into the kitchen, jumping. I was just in time to catch the giggling boy, spinning him around, before placing him on my hip, my arms wrapped tight around him._

"_Look who I found!" he grinned, proud of himself as he showed me what was in his hands._

_For his second birthday, I had bought him a stuffed black wolf cub cuddly toy. He loved it, took it everywhere he went. When he had lost it a few weeks ago, he was so upset that John and I didn't know what to do. In the end I had told him that Wolfy – the name he gave it – had gone on an adventure and would be back really soon. He brightened up after that, saying he wanted to go on an adventure to, running into the garden._

"_Wolfy's back!" I gasped, pretending to be excited for him, it always warmed my heart o see him like this. "Where was he, baby?"_

"_Under my bed." Genim giggled, speaking a mile a minute. "He was playing hide and seek after his 'venture." _

"_Silly, Wolfy. Hey, how about I make some lunch and we can eat outside today? Would you and Wolfy like that?"_

"_Yeah! Outside, outside, outside!"_

"_Ok, go get the picnic blanket and put it outside ok?"_

_Genim nodded vigorously. As soon as I placed him back on the floor he was running through the house as fast as his little legs could carry him. I just grinned, laughing, at my baby boy._

_I never knew John had left the video camera running._

**August 28th 2000 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

_John filmed five year old Genim in our garden. He was wearing a black and yellow Batman t-shirt and denim shorts, his hair was thick and spiked up slightly. He was sitting on a swing, gripping to the metal handles tight, a plaster on his right knee. Our baby had never outgrown his clumsiness, bless him. His head was bent slightly, as if shying away from the camera, smiling coyly. _

"_So today, Stiles – aka Genim – was diagnosed with ADHD Hyperactive-Impulsive." John spoke, quietly. "Little guy's been taking the news well and didn't complain when he took his first dose of Adderall, couldn't be more proud of him."_

"_And he's still as perfect as ever." I whispered to myself, but I knew the camera picked me up._

"_That he is, honey. And that's all because of you."_

"_John..."_

"_No, Claudie. It's true. He gets his perfectness from you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_I blushed lightly, turning away from the camera, using my light brown hair as a curtain._

"_He'll be ok, won't he?" I asked, watching my baby boy grin as a butterfly flew past._

"_Of course he will, he's a Stilinski." John laughed, before growing serious. "He as you as a mother. He will be perfectly fine, Claudia."_

_I nodded._

"_So proud." I whispered._

**September 1st 2000 – Stiles' POV**

"_Do I have to?" I asked, as mommy pulled my t-shirt over my head and daddy was filming._

"_Yes, baby. You have to." she smiled warmly. "Scott's going too, so you can play with him."_

_I liked my mommy's smile. Mommy's smile was nice, it made me smile too. I loved my mommy and she loved me. But I didn't want to go to Kindergarten. I wanted to stay at home with mommy and play. _

"_But... But..." I started._

"_Stiles, mommy and I have told you." daddy said. "You're a big boy now. And big boy's go o Kindergarten, remember?"_

"_I don't wanna be a big boy!"_

_Mommy and daddy told me to try not to get angry. But it was hard. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just got angry and my head got all funny. I didn't like it. Mommy looked on the computer and said that we would go see the doctor soon. I didn't want to go. The doctors scared me._

"_Why don't you want to be a big boy?" daddy asked, as mommy held my hands._

"'_Cause then I not be baby 'nymore." I said, quietly._

"_Oh, Genim. You will _always_ be my baby. You will _always_ be daddy's baby. Ok? _Nothing_ can stop you from being our baby."_

_Mommy hugged me. I liked mommy's hugs. They were warm and safe. _

"_Promise?" I whispered._

"_We promise, baby." she whispered back. "Now come on, let's get you to school."_

_**Back To Wednesday May 30**__**th**__** 2012 – Stiles' POV:**_

"Don't say anything about my real name." I warned them as the disc finished.

No one said anything about it as the next one was placed into the DVD player.

"You were a cute kid." Erica mentioned, that being the only thing said by anyone as we waited for the main menu to appear.

I always got so quiet when watching these. It was the only time that I actually got to _see_ my mom before she was ill and actually remember what she looked like. Remember what she sounded like. Just..._remember_. I just barely snapped out of it when I had to press play again.

**Tuesday, October 7****th**** 1997 – John Stilinski's POV**

"_John, do you think we should be worried?" Claudia asked me, as I finished setting up the camera on one of the shelves._

"_I...don't think so. Why?" I asked, crossing the living room towards her, sitting behind her on the couch as Genim played on the floor._

_Claudia sighed, leaning back against me, her dark blonde and slightly brown hair fanning around her. She looked up at me with dark brown eyes as she tilted her head back._

"_Genim hasn't started talking yet." Claudia told me, biting her lip. "He should have started by now."_

"_Claudie, I'm sure he'll start in his own time." I chuckled. _

_As Claudia opened her mouth to argue – definitely a trait Genim would pick up on, I bet – a small sound stopped her. Both of us frowned as the sound continued. Looking down, we found Genim standing by the edge of the sofa, hands held palm to palm, grinning. Smiling, Claudia leant over to pick the giggling boy up, placing him on her lap. His once baby blue eyes had turned brown, the same shade as Claudia's, but you could still see a faint tint of blue if you looked closely._

"Wolf."

_I think I near enough got whiplash from doing a double take._

"_Did he just say...?" Claudia whispered._

"_Wolf." Genim laughed, again._

_A soft gargling, dear I say a growling, sound came from him next, as he help up his hands and swiped then through the air._

"_Not only did our baby boy just say his first word..." Claudia said slowly, beaming. "But he is doing, hands down, one of _the cutest_ things, ever!"_

"_And we've got it on tape." I grinned._

"_You and that stupid camera, John."_

"_You love it."_

_For a moment there was silence, as Claudia and I just looked to each other. Then..._

"Wolf."

**Saturday, August 28th 1999 – Stiles' POV**

"_How we get this thing to work?" I sighed._

"_Isn't it already on? The light's flashing." Scott asked. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Can't we ask your daddy?"_

"_No, he not knows we have it."_

_Scott and I were upstairs in my room. Daddy's camera was sitting on my toy box, while we sat on the floor in front of it. We wanted to do what my mommy and daddy did, and make movies. It looked like fun..._

"_What we gunna do?" Scott asked, turning to me._

"_I dunno." I replied. "Stuff."_

"_You're boring on Adser...Aser...Adel... that medicine you take."_

"_Add-er-all. It stops my head from hurting and going all funny."_

"_Oh... Ye..."_

No more charge in the camera.

**Friday, August 26th 2005 - Stiles' POV**

_"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled, running down the stairs._

_I hadn't bothered to get dressed I was too excited! Come on, you would be too! I kept running, even when I hit the floor, trying to find mommy and daddy. I had already checked their room, and neither was in there, so the only logical place they could be was downstairs. I ran into the kitchen first, but neither of them was in there. So there was only one place they could be._

_Grinning, I flew into the living room. It took me a moment to register that I was no longer running or on the floor._

"_Happy Birthday, Genim!" mommy and daddy laughed._

_Mommy had been the one to pick me up, and she hugged me really tightly, even though she was still ill. I liked mommy's hugs – they were better than daddy's, but shhh, I didn't say that! _

"_Can we have cake now? Can I open presents?" I asked. "Can we go outside? Are Scott and Melissa coming round later? I wanna show Scott something in one of the Batman comics I have upstairs! I wonder if Scott has it... Can we have cake now?"_

"_I think someone needs their Adderall." daddy chuckled. "Come on, buddy."_

_Mommy put me back down on the ground and I followed daddy into the kitchen. I didn't liked taking my meds, but mommy and daddy told me I had to. So my head wouldn't go all funny. I didn't like it when my head was funny. Daddy handed me one of the tablets from the funny little pot, with a glass of apple juice and some toast – when did he make toast? Shrugging slightly, I placed the tablet in my mouth before swallowing it with some apple juice. Daddy stood there until I ate my toast...he always said I had to eat with my tablets, I don't know why though._

_It was only when the toast and apple juice was gone that we went back into the living room. I would have to wait for thirty minutes until it worked properly, but it helped right from the start._

"_Come on, baby," mommy smiled, as I sat down next to her on the couch. "Open this. It's from me and daddy."_

_Mommy and daddy moved a box in front of me. It was a big box. A really big box. And I mean big as in tall. Tall like daddy, but not as tall as daddy. I looked from mommy to daddy before standing up on the couch and ripping the multicoloured 'Happy Birthday' paper off of it. Daddy helped me open the box then and, when I looked inside, I couldn't help 'eep'. _

"_You got me a guitar!" I beamed. "My very own guitar!"_

"_You like it, little man?" daddy asked, smiling. _

_I threw myself at both of them, hugging them both tightly._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated, over and over._

_**Back To Wednesday, May 30**__**th**__** 2012 – Stiles' POV:**_

I had actually forgotten that short video Scott and I had made. At four years old, all we wanted to do was be like the grownups... And since we had seen our parents fussing about with the cameras, we thought we'd have a go. Of course, dad found the video after he recharged the camera, he just laughed and told us to make sure the camera wasn't about to die the next time we took it... And to _ask_.

"The last one...on my tenth birthday...that was five days before she died." I muttered, quietly. "Haven't played that guitar since then, let alone got it out of my closet."

"She was a great guitarist and singer." Scott smiled. "I remember when she would try getting us to sing with her, every time I stayed round."

"Yeah... She always won in the end."

"She bribed us with cookies. Of course she won in the end."

I laughed slightly at the memory. I used to always sing around the house with mom, even when she was ill. The only person she _really _had to convince was Scott.

"Hey, Stiles, why does this one say _Hale's and Stilinski's, disc 1'_?" Danny asked, holding up a disc.

"What?" Derek muttered, grabbing the disc himself, that being the first thing he had said after two hours of being in the house.

Derek looked at the disc, before switching his gaze to me, holding the circular thing up a little, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I don't know!" I protested. "Put it in, let's find out."

Surprisingly, Derek complied, actually leaning over to insert the disc.

Now this one...this one I had never seen before. The menu for this disc was different. A light purple background with curly blue writing... Huh... Hesitantly, I pushed the play button, all of us staying quiet.

**Saturday, September 5****th**** 1998 – Claudia Stilinski's POV**

"_Claudia, I'm glad you could make it." Talia smiled as I walked away from the car, towards her._

"_Well, I would never pass up on the opportunity to see my best friend." I laughed. "How are you and Oliver?"_

"_We're fine. You and John?"_

"_We're great. I see the kids are doing alright."_

_Laura (14), Derek (9 almost 10) and Cora (four) were all nearer the house, just running around like the little wolves they were. I knew from the start about Talia and her family, ever since we were at school with each other. She was still my friend, I never judged her on what she looked like, only what she was like. And she was the greatest friend I could have asked for._

"_Yes, they're a handful, but you know that of course." Talia replied._

_I looked down to where three year old Genim was griping the leg of my jeans in one hand and Wolfy – the black toy wolf cub – in the other._

"_Baby, are you going to say hello?" I smiled, placing my hand on the back of my son's head. "You remember Talia."_

"_Hi." Genim whispered._

"_Hello, Genim." Talia laughed. "Come on, I can hear the others complaining about not seeing you yet."_

"_Impatient." I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I picked Genim up._

_Genim, even though talkative and hyperactive, wasn't the social butterfly people thought he was. He was actually quite shy around people. Even though I had been bringing him to the Hale's ever since he was born, whenever John was at work, he was still a little shy around everyone._

_Talia led us closer to the house, speaking about how Peter – her brother – was, basically, a little shit. He was only, around, ten years older than Derek, and ended up being the one behind all the mischief in the house. One time Genim and I were round, I actually witnessed Talia put her brother in a time out... It was hilarious to watch._

"_Claudia!" Laura's voice called out._

_I turned in time for the young brunette to latch herself to my side, letting go just before her younger sister did the same. Derek was the only one out of the trio who would walk over and actually not almost push me over in the process of giving me a hug. He was also, always, the first one to say hello to Genim, without fail. Now, what I mentioned earlier about Genim being shy around people, even the Hale's...well, that was not the case for Derek._

"_Hey, kid." Derek said, ruffling Genim's hair._

_My son would always grin before launching himself at Talia's middle child. Not that Derek ever seemed to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to love it. It was adorable to watch really. _

"_Hi, Der!" Genim giggled, clinging to the boy. "Can we go into the woods again like we did last time I was here? Can we go to the lake again? Can we collect sticks? Will play fetch like a real dog? Will you..."_

"_God, you're chatty today." Derek laughed. "You haven't even said hi to Laura and Cora yet."_

_There was something about Derek that always gave Genim the confidence to be around new people since, no sooner had Derek finished his sentence, Genim had jumped to the floor and ran to Laura and Cora hugging them both and greeting them, before hugging Talia and the running back to Derek, latching onto him again._

_As I watched the two boys, I barely noticed Talia telling Oliver – her husband – to put the camera away._

**Monday, May 31****st**** 1999 – Derek's POV**

"_Dad, can't you put the camera away?!" I complained, turning my back on my father._

_Honestly, I loved the guy, but he was so damn annoying with that stupid thing!_

"_Come on, Derek, just turn around." dad laughed._

"_Eugh! Mom! Tell dad to stop it!" I groaned._

_All I heard was mom laughing, before she grabbed me from behind, hugging me close. Damn tag team! It was only seconds before Laura and Cora bounded over, helping mom restrain me as dad tried to film me. Honestly, they had collected enough footage of me over the – almost – eleven years I had been alive, they didn't need any more! Besides, why did we need to bring the camera if we were just going to a nearby field or a picnic, with Claudia and Genim?_

_Speaking of, it was then I heard the sound of Claudia's car. The soft rumble of the engine distracted them all enough for me to escape. I ran towards the car as it started to pull up, diving behind Claudia as she stepped out of the vehicle. _

"_Hello to you too, Derek." Claudia laughed._

_I liked Claudia; she was a nice woman, always smiling. She was smart and bubbly; I was glad she and my mom were friends._

"_Hi." I panted. "They're trying to film me, again."_

"_Well, that doesn't sound too bad." she smiled._

"_Have you met my family?!"_

_Claudia just continued to laugh, putting her arm around me and giving me a small hug. It wasn't long after she let go that I felt something clinging to my leg. I grinned as I lifted up the almost-four-but-still-three year old kid._

"_Hey, G-man." I said._

"_Hi, Der!" Genim beamed. "Der, where we goin' again? I forget."_

"_You forgot? How could you forget, I thought you were intelligent?"_

"_I am! My head's just gone all funny..."_

_I frowned, watching as he rubbed a hand over his forehead, biting his lip._

"_Again, baby?" Claudia frowned. "Ok, I'll call the doctor later; see if we can sort this out."_

(An hour later, at the field)

_I liked the field. It was peaceful...well, until you put the Pack and Genim in it – Claudia wasn't too loud. I mean, the Pack was huge – mom, dad, Laura, Cora, uncle Peter, Jonas (human), Layla (human), aunt Silvia (wolf), uncle James (wolf), cousin Simon (wolf), Alexandra (human), Nathan (human) and me. Thirteen of us, plus Claudia and Genim...that made for a noisy field. But it was hard to be annoyed when you had a hyperactive three-almost-four year old running around and dragging you in every direction possible! _

"_Aren't you tired?" I laughed, as Genim dragged me towards the lake._

"_Nu uh!" he giggled. "Come on, Der!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I lifted the kid up, moving him around until he was on my back._

"_Hold on tight." I grinned, before running towards the water. "And dad, turn of that damn camera!"_

**Saturday, April 8****th**** 2000 – Stiles' POV**

_Mommy always took me to see Derek and his family. I liked Derek, he was a great friend. He didn't mind that I was annoying, but he always told me I wasn't, said I was ui...unq...that word beginning with 'u' that meant one of a kind. He always knew better words than me, but he was eleven – almost twelve – and I was four – almost five. _

_Sometimes, when I mommy and me visited, Derek and me would go into the woods – sometimes with Laura and Cora, sometimes without. That's where we were now. In the woods, just the two of us. Derek had taken his daddy's camera with him, saying he wanted to use up as much as the memory as he could._

"_Derek, you're my best friend." I grinned, as we lay in the grass, the treetops blocking out the sun._

"_Really? What about your friend Scott?" Derek asked, keeping the camera pointed at me from where he was sitting. "With the way you go on about him, I would have thought_ he's _you're best friend."_

_I sighed, kicking my legs out so I could push myself forward, until I was sitting up._

"_He is. But he's not like you. I've known you longer." I explained. "_You're_ my best friend."_

"_Logic of a four year old." Derek laughed._

_He placed the camera on the rock he was sitting near before moving to sit by me, pushing my gently as he sat down. I grinned as I jumped on his back when he was sitting down, my arms around his neck as I pushed him forward slightly. But Derek's a werewolf, so he easily made it so I was no longer behind him. I didn't give up when he sat me down beside him though; I just climbed on him, tightening my grip on him when he tried to move me again. In the end he gave up though._

"_Hey, Genim." Derek said when he stopped laughing._

"_Yeah, Der?" I giggled. "Heh, that rhymed!"_

"_Yeah... You're my best friend, too."_

**Tuesday, July 17****th**** 2001 – Derek's POV**

"Come on_, Gen! I told you I would, so I will!" I sighed. _

"_I dunno, Der..." five-almost-six year old Genim – aka Stiles, aka the kid my dad kept referring to as my 'Mate', whatever that was, I had no idea why – started._

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_Course I do!"_

"_Then grab it and get on."_

_We were standing outside my house – dad was filming us, thinking I hadn't noticed –, Genim's bike lying on the ground beside him. I told him for a couple of weeks now that I would teach him how to ride it without his training wheels on, but every time I said I would, he got like this. All nervous and worried. The scent it gave off was overpowering. It was even more pungent mixed with his Adderall, which he took for his ADHD._

_Hesitantly, he picked the bike up, righting it. I had already taken the training wheel off, no help. And, yeah, maybe I was feeling just_ alittle_ smug about that... But I had the right too! _

"_Ok, now I'll hold it steady and you get on." I told him, putting one hand on the handle bars and the other on the back of the seat. _

_It took him a moment before he actually slipped onto the bike seat, gripping the handles and placing his feet on the peddles. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance. If it was any other person, I would have laughed. But with Genim? No, I couldn't laugh at him. _

"_Good. Now start peddling." I nodded, smiling._

"_You won't let go?" he asked, using that damn sad puppy face._

_Seriously, I swear that face could kill me! The only thing was...I was going to have to lie. I had to let go, to teach him... Oh boy, this wasn't going to end well._

_I nodded, making him relax a little and nod himself. Slowly, Genim started to peddle, gradually getting faster and faster. It was at the point he was peddling fast enough to keep himself upright that I let go._

"_There you go, you're doing it!" I called after him, as he kept ridding around the outside of my house. _

_It was when he saw me standing still that he faltered, the bike wobbling before it fell to the side. I don't think anything would be able to erase the look of pure shock, panic, betrayal and fear from my memory._

"_Shit!" I breathed, quietly._

_I ran over to the kid, lifting the bike off of him first. As soon as I went to put my hand on his shoulder – after he sat up – he pulled away, glaring at my hand with watery eyes._

"_You promised! You promised you wouldn't let go!" he whimpered. _

"_I-I had to. It helps." I told him, weakly._

"_But you lied! You promised!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

_I just about lost it when that first tear showed. I couldn't help just reaching out and __dragging him towards me, hugging him tight. I couldn't help it! It only took a few seconds before he relaxed, moved slightly, wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. All I did was hug him and rub a hand up and down his back. I found it the easiest way to sooth someone without actually saying anything. It worked in the end, since after a short while, Genim had stopped crying, just sniffling every now and then. I decided I would give a few moments to calm down properly before speaking, and during those few minutes, he did exactly what any werewolf kid would do – which was weird, since he was human...but he had picked up on some habits –: started rubbing his face into my neck._

"_You hurt?" I asked, quietly, after a while._

_All I got in reply was a sniffle and a shake of a head._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat form. "I thought it would help."_

"_It's ok." his small voice replied, his right hand running through my hair, like his mom did to him. "Can...Can we try again? B-But tell me when you let go?"_

"_In a bit. Why don't we go get some lunch first?"_

"_Ok."_

_I didn't try and teach him anymore that day. We left that for tomorrow – he was staying round after all. For the rest of the day, we just sat in the living room or my room, talking and running around. _

**Thursday, November 7****th**** 2002 – Stiles' POV**

_It was five in the evening when mommy drove over to Derek's house. Mommy was ill, but she kept saying she was fine. But I helped look after her anyway. It was the least I could do! I bounce in the booster seat in the back of the car – while holding daddy's camera – as we go closer and closer to the house. _

"_Excited, baby?" mommy laughed._

"_Yeah!" I grinned. "Are we almost there? Is Derek going to be there already, or is he somewhere else? Can we go faster? "Are we there yet?"_

"_Almost, baby." _

_I kept clenching and unclenching my hands, to give them something to do. I couldn't sit still for long because of my ADHD... Mommy and daddy said it was something that made me stand out...but I didn't like it. But the Adderall I had to take helped my head not feel funny._

_Soon, we were pulling up to the house. I liked the Hale house, it was big and nice. As soon as the car stopped, I wriggled out of my seat and jumped out of the car, all before mommy had even gotten her seat belt on. Mommy took the camera from me after she got out of the car, taking my hand as we walked towards the house. _

"_Claudia, Genim." Talia smiled, opening the front door. "We're glad you both could make it."_

"_We wouldn't miss this for anything." mommy told her._

"_Exactly!" I grinned._

"_Well, come on in." Talia grinned. _

_I liked Talia, she was nice. But she could get very angry when she wanted too, and because she was an Alpha werewolf her eyes turned_ red_! It was scary_ and_ awesome, all at the same time!_

_Walking into the living room, I saw Derek standing by the arm of the couch – the one furthest away from me. Perfect. As quietly as I could – after taking my sneakers off –I climbed onto the couch, creeping up behind Derek. I was standing on the arm of couch, behind Derek, about to jump... When he turned around, wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and away from the couch, keeping a hold of me._

"_HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY, DER!" I yelled, making all the wolves in the room flinch. "Whoops, sorry."_

_Derek, as always when I forgot about werewolf super hearing, laughed._

"_Thanks, Gen." Derek grinned, hugging me, still not putting me down. _

"_How do you cope with going to school on your birthday?!" I asked, in a loud whisper type voice...thing. "I would_ die_!"_

"_It's not _that_ bad. Sure, would be better if I didn't have to go, but it's fine."_

"_Weird..."_

"_Your face if weird."_

"_Your face is weird!"_

_Derek just kept on grinning. I liked Derek's smile. But I also liked squishing Derek's face... which is what I did..._

"_Big improvement baby bro!" Laura called over._

"_Shut up, Laura!" Derek called back,_ still _grinning._

_Laura walked out of the living room, ignoring her brother. I just found it funny. Always had._

_A few minutes later – Derek still hadn't put me down, not that I minded – Derek's dad Oliver walked over to us. He was basically a taller and older version of Derek – same eyes, same hair... It was weird... Just like Derek, Oliver ruffled my hair as he put his other hand on Derek's shoulder._

"_Hey, boys." Oliver grinned. "You both alright?"_

"_Yeah, we're ok dad." Derek nodded._

"_Yeah!" I grinned, throwing a fist up into the air. _

"_Good. Derek, your mother wants a quick word with you." Oliver said._

_Derek nodded, making to move to the kitchen._

"_I don't think Stiles will have much fun in there."_

_Talia and Derek were the only Hale's left that called me Genim anymore, the others taking to calling me Stiles. At least we knew they all meant me. Derek looked to me, almost like he was thinking about leaving me there. _

"_No, I'll go." I said quickly, holding on to Derek tighter. _

_Derek smiled a little, looking back to his dad._

"_Ok, you take your Mate with you." Oliver chuckled, walking away._

_Derek and I looked to each other, a little confused as to why Oliver kept calling us 'Mates', before shrugging and going into the kitchen._

**Friday, February 14****th**** 2003 – Derek's POV **

_Valentines Day...eugh! Why was this even a day?! The school was decorated stupidly; all the girls were going gaga over cards... I felt like one of the only sane people left! I was just glad that, now school had finished, I could go get Genim (7 almost 8) and Cora from school. Genim always came back to ours on Friday's now, after school. Sometimes he stayed the night, sometimes he went home. Tonight he was staying though, and Claudia had already dropped his stuff off. _

_Today, Cora (almost 9 now) had gone to a friend's house – I checked with mom first, to make sure she knew – so it was just Genim and me on the way home. As always, I put his backpack on my left shoulder – with my one – and picked him up with my right arm. It was how we always did it. That was how the camera dad had in his hands – oh my God, again! – spotted us, as we walked up to the house. I had given up on saying anything to him about it, just rolling my eyes. Genim loved it though, always saying how his dad was the same, loving to film things at home. _

"_Aw, cute." Laura cooed from the front porch._

_Apparently, dad had told her about the whole 'Mates' thing and what it meant and she agreed with dad. She refused to tell me what it meant, but had decided to tease me endlessly about it. I would hate her if I didn't love her so damn much. Genim just waved as we got closer. _

"_How was school, boys?" dad asked, placing he camera on a table he had set up outside, still on._

"_Pink." I mumbled._

"_Boring." Genim grinned._

"_Of course." dad chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."_

_Dad went inside the house then, leaving the camera on the table. I would have gone to turn it off if Laura hadn't been standing closer to it than me... I placed mine and Genim's backpacks on the porch before I sat down on the steps with my back to the wall and legs resting out in front of me on the rest or the step I was on. I had placed Genim on the step above mine but, as always, he managed to slide off it and sit on my lap. He always did that! And every time he had that huge, adorable grin on his face, so I couldn't tell him to move or move him myself! But it did make me smile. I placed an arm around his middle so he wouldn't fall off – we did not need another accident! – moving my other one behind my head. _

_I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off, smiling. Until I felt a little poked to my stomach, making my muscles jump I opened one eye, staring down at the boy sitting on me, smiling innocently. But when I looked away I felt another small prod. Both eyes open now, Genim didn't notice that I was watching as he poked me again, but he knew when he started being tickled. Yeah, that was a great weapon. Especially when he started giggling like he did when he was younger._

"Eugh! Just date already!" _Laura yelled, as she walked – dramatically – into the house, taking the camera with her._

_Wait, what?!_

**Monday, January 19****th**** 2004 – Claudia's POV**

"_Der!" Genim yelled as he ran towards the middle Hale child._

"_Hey, Genim!" Derek grinned. "How you doing, kid?"_

"_I'm _almost _nine!_ _Hardly a kid anymore!"_

"_Ok, ok, I'm sorry."_

_Derek laughed as he wrapped an arm around my baby boy's shoulders. The fifteen-almost-sixteen year old was a great friend for my baby, and I couldn't have picked anyone better. I watched with Talia and Oliver as the two stood there talking and laughing, before going into the house._

"_How are you feeling, Claudia?" Talia asked, softly, helping me grab my bag and guitar case._

"_Tired, but I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. "My doctor says I'm improving, so that's something, right?"_

"_Yeah. Come on, let's get you inside."_

(In the living room of the Hale house)

_I sat on the sofa with Genim on the floor in front of me, Derek sitting beside him. It was the usual seating arrangement for the three of us, always sitting in those exact spots. Derek and Genim would always talk about whatever came to mind – which was everything if you had ADHD like Genim – as I sat there, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Claudia, what's in that case?" Cora – 10 years old – asked._

_Genim tilted his head back, beaming up at me._

"_It's my guitar, sweetie." I laughed. "A certain little boy begged me to bring it."_

"_Because we said we would." Genim protested. _

"_I think Genim should show us a little something." Laura – 20 years old – grinned. "Claudia, didn't you say you've been teaching him for, like, almost six years?"_

"_That is true, honey." I nodded, handing Genim the guitar case. "Go on, baby."_

_Blushing slightly, Genim gingerly opened the case, taking out my red wood electro-acoustic guitar. He made sure it was in tune and put the capo on the first fret, before he started to play the intro of one of the latest songs I had taught him. I grinned as I heard it, the song – 'Big Yellow Taxi' by Counting Crows – being my favourite to date. And he knew that. And then he started to sing._

_"__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot__  
__With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot__  
__Don't it always seem to go__  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone__  
__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot"_

_I closed my eyes as Genim sang, the chord pattern ingrained into his muscle memory, so he knew he would go to the right stings and chord shape. Though I opened them again as soon as Derek started to join in with him for the rest of the song._

_"__They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum__  
__And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them__  
__No, no, no__  
__Don't it always seem to go__  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone__  
__They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot  
Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT__  
__I don't care about spots on my apples,__  
__Leave me the birds and the bees__  
__Please__  
__Don't it always seem to go__  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone__  
__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot__  
__Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot__  
__Why not?"_

_The chorus of songs was always the catchiest bit. Well, that was the whole point, but still. I always loved the chorus'._

_"__Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam__  
__And a big yellow taxi took my girl away__  
__Don't it always seem to go__  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone__  
__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot__  
__Well, don't it always seem to go__  
__That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone__  
__They paved paradise to put up a parking lot__  
__Why not?__  
__They paved paradise and put up a parking lot__  
__Hey hey hey__  
__Paved paradise and put up a parking lot"_

_I loved the instrumentals in this song as well as the actual lyrics. Especially the guitar parts. Those were my favourites._

_"__I don't wanna give it__  
__Why you wanna give it__  
__Why you wanna giving it all away__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Now you wanna give it__  
__I should wanna give it__  
__Now you wanna giving it all away__  
__I don't wanna give it__  
__Why you wanna give it__  
__Why you wanna giving it all away__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Now you wanna give it__  
__I should wanna give it__  
__Cos you giving it all away__  
__Hey, hey, givin' it all, __  
__givin' it all...away"_

_I didn't even realise I was grinning until then. But I couldn't even stop myself, no matter what, as I watched my son and one of his best friends._

_"__Why do you want me?__  
__Why do you want me?__  
__Cos' you're givin' it all away, __  
__Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot."_

_As everyone else shouted over each other to compliment the talent, I glanced over at Talia – who know had the camera – and Oliver. All I caught was Oliver mouthing to his wife_ 'I told you, they're Mates.'

_**Back To Wednesday, May 30**__**th**__** 2012 – Stiles' POV:**_

I, like the rest of the Pack, just stared at the screen as it returned back to the main menu. Only when I had recovered the ability to move did I turn the DVD player and TV off, silently deciding that we would be watching no more. I didn't even _look _over at Derek, not wanting to see the look on his face. I mean, neither of us remembered any of those times until the first one in 1998 had started playing. And this time, this year, we _both _knew what 'Mates' meant. I knew when I had read about that in one of the books Derek gave me for Christmas – yeah, I know, he gave me books on werewolves! – that 'Mates' sounded familiar...but didn't remember that it was _Derek's dad _that had mentioned it!

"Anyone else thirsty right now?" I asked, standing up and near enough running into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, I just stayed in bed. It was the summer, dad was at work, I was alone, I was embarrassed and confused after yesterday's home movie thing...so, why not stay in bed? I hadn't heard from anyone in the Pack since they left the evening before, but I wasn't all too worried. I was more concerned with what I had _seen._ More importantly, I was kind of worried with how Derek would react.

But he didn't show that day.

He didn't show Friday.

Nor Saturday.

Nor Sunday.

Nor Monday.

Nor Tuesday.

It was a whole _week _– June 6th 2012 – before I saw him again.

It was around half ten that morning when Derek slipped through my window, that Wednesday. He wasn't glaring, he didn't seem like he was going to kill me... But something had to be wrong. He didn't _look _like the twenty-three-almost-twenty-four-year-old Derek I knew. For one thing, he was clean shaven, looking _way _younger than he was. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt with a dark green, grey and white checkered shirt un-buttoned over the top, and his normal black jeans and black boots. The Derek standing in my room now reminded me so much of the younger Derek I used to know... _How could I have forgotten this?! _Oh, right...ADHD, loss of mother, taking on more than I should have at a young age. And for Derek it was loss of entire family/Pack, finding out his girlfriend was a hunter, dealing with the death of the girlfriend before that... Yeah, so, we had reasonable excuses to forget each other. But what Derek said took me by surprise.

"I didn't forget you." he said, quietly. "I just...forgot you got people to call you 'Stiles'. Every time someone used that name, I would block it out, only listening when someone called you by your _real_ name. So, when I came back here, and you showed up...I didn't know it was you...because of the name thing..."

I blinked a couple of times. I was pretty sure that was the most Derek had said in one go – ever since he came back here to Beacon Hills. I just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"When Laura and I went to New York...we took this with us. It was the only thing we saved from the fire." Derek continued, handing me a...photo album?

Slowly, I opened it. I saw pictures of Talia and Oliver, and a younger – nicer – Peter and Laura and Cora and the rest of Derek's old Pack. I saw pictures with mom and me in them too, some of them taken at the same time as some of the home movies we had watched a week before.

"Watching those videos, and knowing what I do now... My dad was right." Derek added, quietly. "Ever since we were kids, I knew there was something..._different_ about you and about our friendship. But my dad knew. You're my Mate, Gen."

For the first time since he had come into my room, Derek actually looked up at me.

"God, it's going to be weird getting used to that name again." I sighed.

And, _man_, his laugh was better now he was older! And don't even get me started on the smile!

* * *

So, yeah, Mates. Derek and I – mainly Derek, though I didn't mind – decided to do things the proper way – or, and I quote, the 'human way'. So, he actually asked me on a date. Yeah, I know! Who knew Derek went on dates?! No, who knew Derek would ever ask _me _out on a date. It was decided that Saturday 9th June would be the day, well, _night_. Dad knew – he also knew about what was on the DVDs and who the people actually were, which was an awkward situation – and the Pack knew... The girls had basically _told_ me they were going to – and I quote – 'help me get ready' on Saturday. Luckily, they did that when no one else could hear them! I had tried to say no but, _dude_, they were scary when they wanted to be!

So, when Saturday came around I was in my room, with the girls. I wasn't freaking out, no not at all. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to have them there; it was just...well...I guess a little annoying that they were deciding everything for me.

"Stiles, do you own any shirts that _aren't _geeky?" Lydia asked over her shoulder, as she searched through my closet. "I mean, seriously?!"

"What's wrong with them?" I demanded, maybe a little defensive.

"Like I just said: they're geeky."

"And?!"

"You can't wear them for your first date with Derek."

I went quiet then, and I refuse to admit that I blushed! Nope, didn't do it, no proof. Well...there wasn't any until there was a flash of light and I saw Erica holding her phone, grinning. Ok, so there was proof... Still didn't mean I had to admit it!

"You're mean." I muttered.

"Love you too!" Erica giggled, going over to help Lydia, while Allison sat with me on my bed.

* * *

By the time I was actually in some other clothes that Lydia deemed 'perfect' and Allison and Erica had decided 'drop dead gorgeous', apparently, I only had five minutes before Derek would be turning up. But the girls were still in my house. Because apparently you can't just get dressed and leave, oh no! So they practically forced me into a chair and started to man handle my hair.

"Stiles, trust us." Allison grinned from where she was standing, in front of me. "It'll look fine."

"Besides, you want it to look like you made an effort." Lydia added.

I sighed, closing my eyes and waiting for it to be over. I had given up an hour ago, and I just couldn't be asked to keep arguing. It felt weird, three pairs of hands running through my hair and pulling on it... By the end of it I was probably going to have a sore head..._ Fun_. I loved it when it was my mom doing when I was a kid, but that was because she was my _mom_!

"How long is this going to take?" I asked – even I admit I sounded like a whiny six year old.

"However long it takes." Erica replied. "Just be patient."

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have ADHD! I'm surprised I've been able to sit _still_ for this long."

"Just a little longer, we're almost done." Allison laughed.

Groaning, I sank back in the chair. _Finish already! _And that was when the doorbell went. I jumped up, happy to get away from the tugging on my hair, but the girls didn't leave me alone. Oh no! They actually chased me down the stairs of my own house. I only just managed to open the door when they all ran into me. The force pushed me into the living room and made me stumble over the side of the couch. _At least I had a soft landing. _

"Now you messed it up." Lydia sighed, annoyed.

"It's fine, we can start over again." Erica said.

"No you can't!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet, only tripping over once! "No, I refuse to go through that again! Don't make me get a rolled up newspaper or a squirty-water-bottle-_thing_!"

Funnily enough, I remember Talia doing that to Peter once, when I was eight...

"Stiles..." Allison started, as the three turned to me.

"No, I mean. Not kidding. I will do it." I told them. "I'm not all about hugs and love; if I have to I can be nasty! Just as my second cousins about any of the times I babysat."

I didn't know if any of them where going to speak next, because we were all interrupted by a low chuckle. The four of us turned to look at the door to my living, towards the source of the noise. And...wow...

Derek Hale, standing there, grinning and laughing – miracle in its self, ok that was mean, but he rarely smiles or laughs...anymore! He was wearing a cardinal red t-shirt with an un-buttoned light blue checkered shirt over it, along with his usual black jeans and leather jacket. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't making the colours up. I know, it's stupid, freaking out over someone wearing a coloured t-shirt...but when that person is Derek-I-wear-black-any-other-dark-colours-only-Hale, it's kind of hard not to be surprised, especially when you hadn't seen him wear a lot of colour since you were a young kid. I tried not to show how shocked I was, but he could probably smell it. _Damn wolfy powers_!

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I asked, a minute into Derek driving.

"You'll see." was the reply, almost a chuckle.

"But where are we going."

"You'll see."

"Yeah, but..."

"_Stiles_, _you will see_."

Ok, so I could read between the lines. I needed to shut up, ok. Yeah, for me, that was easier said than done really. I didn't think I would ever get used to sitting in the passenger seat of Derek's Camaro. It was completely different to ridding in my jeep, but then I was _used _to my jeep. It was strange sitting on the leather seat, hearing near enough no sound – apart from a low humming – emitting from the car. The quite made me anxious and search for a need to fill it with endless babble. But I was faced with a dire problem. I didn't know what to say! The only thing I could think of to say was 'where are we going', but I had already exhausted that... I wanted to fill the silence, I _had _to. ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – which was the subtype I had – meant: I was unable to sit still, especially in calm or quiet surroundings; I was constantly fidgeting; I was unable to settle to tasks; I had excessive physical movement; I talked excessively; I was unable to wait for a turn – though this was the only one I _didn't_ have –; I acted without thinking; I interrupted conversations; had little or no sense of danger. This was me and I was proud of who I was. But right now, it was annoying me to no end. Trying to keep quiet made my skin crawl; made me feel sick and itchy. I lifted my right hand to scratch at the back of my neck and the top of my back, while my left did the same to my right forearm. I fidgeted uncomfortably as the drive continued.

"Stiles?" came the confused question from my left.

"Yeah?" I asked, immediately.

"Why are you...?"

"ADHD. When I'm quiet for too long, or nervous, I get all...itchy."

"Oh, right... Forgot about that..."

He put his right hand on the back of my neck, like he used to. I froze where I sat for a moment, before solely relaxing, and I instantly forgot about the itch. _Well, that's one way to stop it._

* * *

Nothing else needed to be said. For once I was able to actually sit in silence without the urge to open my mouth. It came as a shock to me too. But it wasn't long before Derek stopped his Camaro outside of this diner – _Johnny's_ – just near the edge of town, removing his hand from the back of my neck.

"Hey, I remember this place!" I grinned. "We came here..."

"A couple of time when we were kids." Derek nodded. "I thought it might be a good place to go."

"Aw, man! I haven't been here in almost eight years!"

I could see Derek trying to hold back a grin as he got out of the car.

"I take it that Allison, Erica and Lydia did that to you?" Derek asked, amused, as we walked towards the diner, gesturing to what I was wearing.

I looked down. The girls had ended up getting me into: a long sleeved blue-grey button down shirt, leaving the first two buttons left undone, tucked into red jeans – which Erica didn't resist to say that they 'looked way too tight to be considered clothing', and a plain red waistcoat, all four buttons done up. I had pulled on my old; warn out, black and white converse sneakers with red laces, even though Lydia complained greatly.

"Yeah... I had no choice in the matter." I sighed. "Apparently the rest of the things I own are too 'geeky'."

"She would say that. What were they actually doing when I turned up?" was the next question.

I pointed to my hair, sighing again and glaring a little at the memory. It hurt just thinking about it!

"That makes sense." Derek chuckled – it was strange getting used to this Sourwolf again! "I really didn't expect..._that _though."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect that." I replied, gesturing to him.

I knew I won when he said nothing.

* * *

The whole time we talked about things we could remember from when we were younger – now that we remembered. It was so strange realising that I had all these memories that I shared with Derek, and neither of us actually _knew_, until we put that stupid disc in the DVD player!

All in all, the date was a success. Well, I thought it was anyway, I had no idea what Derek thought. Well, I didn't until he asked if I was busy tomorrow. I hoped I didn't reply to quickly, but if I did Sourwolf didn't seem to care.

It was almost 11:30pm when Derek pulled up outside my house. I hadn't noticed the time until now. It was surprising that now I saw how late it was that I was tired, when before I was wide awake. Derek gave me a knowing smirk. Before I knew it, he had leant over and I was kissing the smoking hot werewolf, who I was now dating. And, ok, yeah, never expected this! But, yes, thank you God and..._oh my God, that's tongue! _

"Go. Sleep." Derek mumbled as he pulled back.

It took me a moment to process his words. When they had finally made sense I nodded, a little red in the face, and starting getting out the car. I had opened the door and was about to step out.

"I'll...see you tomorrow." Derek said.

I smiled slightly, nodding at that too.

"Night, Derek." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek replied.

I walked as calmly as I could to my door, looking back towards the car before I closed the door behind me. As soon as that door was closed though, I ran up the stairs, jumping along the way – I was in a good mood, so sue me!

When I was up in my room and my door was closed, I looked out of my bedroom window. The Camaro was still parked outside the front, just idling outside of my house. Hesitantly, I gave a small wave, which – admittedly – made me feel kind of stupid. It was then Derek started driving away. Grinning to myself, I shut the blind in my room – keeping my window unlocked – before getting changed and diving under the covers of my bed.

* * *

**A Year, A Few Months And Days Later – After Stiles' 18****th**** Birthday – Stiles' POV**

Derek and I sat in the living room of the Hale house, on the couch. For my birthday, one of the things Derek had done, was burn all the '_Hale and Stilinski_' videos onto one disc, and now we were watching all of them...right from the beginning. We watched the younger versions of us interact and speak, cringing at the grammar we used, or some of the words we said. We watched the people that were now gone as they appeared on screen, smiling and happy. We just watched, actually happy – for once – that so many videos had been taken. I looked up from where I was curled into Derek's side as said wolf looked down, both of us smiling.

"Hey, Snugglywolf." I grinned.

Derek didn't reply in the way of words, but I liked the response I got. I mean, who would object to having their smoking hot, sexy, Sourwolf Alpha boyfriend – or Mate, though they were the same thing, except this was for _life_ – kissing them? Definitely not me! I couldn't help the bigger smile that wormed its way onto my face. My right hand fisting his short black hair gently as his tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but when did I ever? Derek's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised, as my hand in his hair gripped slightly tighter too. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Derek rested his forehead against mine, and I felt the colour rise to my face.

"Love you, Gen." Derek whispered.

"Love you too, Der." I whispered back.

Thank you home movies!

* * *

_**Wow, that was longer than I intended it to be **_**o.O**_** Oh well :3**_

_**Anyway, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
